Jedi Council
The Jedi High Council, simply known as the Jedi Council, is the primary Jedi Council of the Jedi Order, beit the main Orthodox sect or the various other sects of the Order, to varying degrees. The High Council usually meets in the southwest tower of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Typically, the High Council composed of twelve of the Orders wisest and most powerful Jedi Masters who were elected to guide the Order as well as to serve as an advisory body for the Office of the Supreme Chancellor and had a shared position in the Republic High Command with the Supreme Chancellor and Grand Praetor. The Council was made up of five-lifetime members, four long-term members, and three limited-term members. This organizational structured had evolved from earlier Tython Assembly that made up the Legislative body of the Tython Union, of which itself was just a smaller upper house of the Assembly. after the Tython Union joined the Republic and the Order pledge itself to the government of the Republic, the Council originally had no set meeting place, and met irregularly on planets like Ossus, Alderaan, and Chandrila before the Council permanent relocation, along with the rest of the Orthodox sect, to Coruscant, to be closer to the Republic's government and served as the de facto headquarters of the entire Order. The High Council had served as the Republic's High Command for centuries, a result of having the Jedi heavily involved in the Republic military and defacto generals of the entire military, with non-Jedi officers answering directly to them. However, when the High Council effectively dissolved, and the Order as a whole went into hiding during the Chaos Crusades and the Black Crusade, the Republic military was effectively leaderless for six years having to deal with Chaos cultists and Jedis driven insane by the madness that had become the galaxy at the time, which resulted in the creation of a non-Jedi based High Command to lead the military if and when the Order is unable to. But this High Command still often referred to the High Council in military matters, enough that the High Council was still the de jure unified military command of the entire Republic armed forces. Following the creation of the Clone Legions, and the role the Jedi Order had in their leadership, the High Council became permanent members of the High Command, with it now split between the Regular Generals who now command the wider Republic Military and the Jedi Council members who now commanded the Clone Legions, once again the military's de facto unified command, though now shared with regular generals and admirals. While the High Council is the effective head of the entire Order, the amount of influence they have over the various sects varies, from high amounts to low amounts. In some ways, certain sects, the High Council is largely considered a defacto organization but de jure it has less power over it than their own version of leadership, the Green Jedi are notable in this regard and others still answers to the High Council but take liberties with the orders and directives given to them by the High Council. In basic terms, the High Council's role in the wider Order varies wildly depending upon the sects in question ranging from major influence but an inability to properly dictate orders to minor influence and having no honest chance of having decrees and orders followed by the sect in question. History of the High Council Organization and politics Category:Jedi Councils Category:Jedi Organizations Category:Galactic Republic Category:Republic Government Category:Republic Government Entities Category:Jedi Culture Category:Force-based Organizations